horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby It's Cold Outside (John Legend and Kelly Clarkson)
Baby It's Cold Outside by John Legend and Kelly Clarkson is a cover of the classic 1944 Christmas song by Frank Loesser. Baby It's Cold Outside is a widely covered song being covered over 50 times. This cover has recently become the most notorious for it's lyrical changes to sound politically correct. It was featured in the Deluxe version of the Album A Legendary Christmas Lyrics I really can't stay (Baby, it's cold outside) I've got to go away (But, I can call you a ride) This evening has been (I'm so glad that you dropped in) So very nice (Time spent with you is paradise) My mother will start to worry (I'll call the car and tell him to hurry) My daddy will be pacing the floor (Wait, what are you still livin' home for?) So, really, I'd better scurry (Your driver, his name is Murray) But maybe just a half a drink more (Oh, we're both adults, so who's keepin' score) What will my friends think? (I think they should rejoice) If I have one more drink? (It's your body and your choice) Ooh you really know how (Your eyes are like starlight now) To cast a spell (One look at you and then I fell) I ought to say, "No, no, no, sir" (Then you really ought to go, go, go) At least I'm gonna say that I tried (Well, Murray, he just pulled up outside) I really can't stay (I understand, baby) Baby, it's cold outside I simply should go (Text me when you get home) Oh, I'm supposed to say no (Mm, I guess that's respectable) This welcome has been (I've been lucky that you dropped in) So nice and warm (But you better go before it storms) My sister will be suspicious (Well, gosh your lips look delicious) My brother will be there at the door (Oh, he loves my music, baby, I'm sure) My gossipy neighbors for sure (I'm a genie, tell me what your wish is) But maybe just a cigarette more (Oh, that's somethin' we should probably explore) I've got to get home (Oh, baby, I'm well aware) Say, lend me a coat (Oh, keep it girl, I don't care) You've really been grand (I feel it when you touch my hands) But don't you see? (I want you to stay, it's not up to me) There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Well, they can talk, but what do they know) At least there will be plenty implied (Oh, let their mind do this, and go-'') Ma'am, I really can't stay Baby, just go ''It's cold, baby It's cold, baby But, ooh, I don't wanna go It's cold outside Why it sucks # This is basically a politically correct version of the popular song by Frank Loesser # So many lyrical changes comparable to that of Kidz Bop # "Your Body, Your Choice" is part of the lyrics Reception As of November 15, 2019, The Official Audio song received 11 thousand dislikes to 5.7 thousand likes. The comments are mostly criticism of lyrical changes and how it is an insult to the original artist. Official Audio Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:2010s Songs Category:Horrible Covers of Good Songs Category:Covers Category:Christmas Songs Category:John Legend Songs Category:Kelly Clarkson Songs Category:Political Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay